The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant botanically known as Calibrachoa×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balcabscar’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Elburn, Ill. during September 2002. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Calibrachoa cultivars with attractive flower coloration, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, mounded-trailing growth habit.
The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar was the proprietary Calibrachoa×hybrida breeding selection designated 2043-2, not patented, characterized by its scarlet red-colored flowers and semi-upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar was the proprietary Calibrachoa×hybrida breeding selection designated 1032-2, not patented, characterized by its cherry red-colored flowers and semi-upright growth habit. The new Calibrochoa was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during May 2003 in a controlled environment at Elburn, Ill.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since May 2003 at Elburn, Ill. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.